Play station X
Play station X Adrien walks in Amrs room (Amrs house) telling him that he has a box full of money (carrying it out in the air).Amr tells him "That's cool and all but what does that box have anything to do with me.Adrien replys "I was thinking that we could mix our money up and together...WE COULD BUY PLAY STATION X"! Amr smiles and tells him that since play station X is involved he will definetly help him.Bahy (I meaning me) comes in Amrs room through the window.I sees the box and asks Adrien "Hey..what's in that box....can I touch it"? Amr quickly grabs the box before Bahy could touch it and tells him "Box....what box...I don't see no box...just move along and go back to whatever it was you were doing".Bahy reply "I'll listen to you for now but I suer if you guys are hiding something from me.....there is gonna be trouble"! Adrien asks Amr why did'nt he tell Bahy about the play station X but Amr tells him that it's a long story that he wouldn't like to tell right now.Late at night,Bahy spys on Amr and Adrien while they are walking down the street.He sees them counting up a bunch of money and then hears Amr saying "I think we have enough",Adrien replys"Hell yeah we do,tomorrow we're gonna get Play Station X...now lets go cause I feel like we're some sort of drug dealers sneaking around at night".Bahy than smiles an evil smile.."Play Station X huh...now I got you".The following morning,Bahy watches T.V:"Guess what video game lovers...The first person who buys Play Station X tonight will not onle get extra 78 controllers,but they will also get...500 free games..now go beat the crap out of anyone that gets in your way"! Bahy than sais "I must get Play Station X before they do,but I don't have enough money.....I know (while smiling another evil laugh)".Bahy is watching Adrien and Amr walking down the streets by using bonoculers while standing on the top of a building.Suddenly a hot chick is staring at Adrien.Amr notices "Dude,I think she's checking you out (wink)" Adrien doesn't believe him untill she got closer...then she started to rub his arm."I think I just pissed myself" She giggles and sais that's cute.Amr tells him that the're is no way a random hot girl comes and rubbes you're (Adrien) arm and thinks that pissing yourself is cute.Bahy notices the distraction "Oh my God that girl is so hot..oooooooohhh.........No! Take you're chance while he's distracted".Bahy slides down using a rope behind them and suddenly falls back on the side walk "Wow! I can't believe that they didn't hear that" Bahy sais out loud.Bahy sneaks carefully to Adriens back pocket reaching for his wallet "Carefully....carefully.....carefu (Adrien suddenly farts in Bahys face) ooooooh...cough...cough..gross my mouth was open".Bahy takes a few steps back to take breath before he tries to get the wallet again."Atleast I'm safe inside my mind" Bahy thinks quietly."What..I just heard someone think quietly" Adrien sais.He looks behind him and sees Bahy Trying to reach for his wallet.He pushes Bahy away and sais "What the HELL"? The girl sees me sad.."I never make out with jerks...and to think I was gonna make out wth someone who pushes his friends" and then she walks away."Wait I....(Adrien looks back at Bahy angrely) Why you little ......"."Will you forgive me if I say sorry"? Bahy sais.Suddenly Amr and Adrien grab me.Later,Bahy is in his bed rooms closet (locked in) then he hears Amr telling him "We are going to go get the Play Station X now...without you" then they both leave.Bahy sais "It's good thing that I still have my laser pen (Its a regular clicking pen) pew pew poooo(making a circle shaped hole on the closet door(at least thats what he thinks))...That should do it..huh"Bahy runs and breaks down the door."Damn it! I didn't want to break down the whole door"."Honey,was that the sound of you're closet door breaking down"...."NO MOM..that was the sound of....the toilet getting plugged up from all the sh*t that I put in it".Later,Bahy sees the whole line of people waiting to buy the Play Station X..and infront of the line was Amr and Adrien.Bahy decides to cheat his way through the front."Hey mister what's that"?The guy in the back of the line looks around "I don't see anyth....oof" Bahy slams him down while the guy wasn't looking and he kept doing the same trick untill he reached Amr and Adrien.Bahy than trys to pull the same trick on Amr but it didn't work because Amr is NOT an a** hole (unlike the other people that were in the line).Bahy sais "What the heck man....why won't you let me join in" Adrien replys "It wasn't my idea..Amr said so"."Ok fine..I didn't want you to join in because..well...don't you remember" Amr sais. Memory:(Bahy 7 years old & Amr 8 years old) Bahy:Hey man let's buy that new action figure! Amr:Hell Yeah! Later: Amr:Look I gotta take a piss so take care of the action figure ok. (After Amr goes to the potty) Bahy:It's soooo shiney. 5 seconds later: Amr:What the HELL!You broke the ****ing toy. Another Memory:(Bahy 9 & Amr 10) Bahy:Let's buy 5 new PS2 games! Amr:NO. Bahy:C'mon..it'll be different this time.suerseez! Later: Amr:This time I'm not leaving you alone with OUR stuff. Amrs mom:Amr come here for a sec. Amr:NO MOM! You're not the boss of me. Amrs mom:What the Hell did you just say to me young man. Amr:Comming mommy. A sec. later: Bahy throwing "smashing" the PS2 cds into the wall while wearing a ninja costume:Ha..huh...heya! Amr:What the Hell are you doing to our PS2 cds? Bahy:But they were cool looking. "and then there was the time when..." Amr was saying.."Ok,ok,I get it" Bahy shouted out at him."I understand now..I guess I'll be on my way back home then....sad...alone...with now PSX to.."."GET OUT OF HERE"! Amr shouted out.The next morning,"Hey guys can I play the PSX with you"? Bahy asked Amr and Adrien while they're playing.Amr sais "I'd love to but we dont have an extra controller for you" then Adrien sais "How about that box filled with controllers"? Amr gets up,grabs the box and throws them out of the window "What box"? Bahy sais "No sweat..I've got my own controller right here (The controller smashed into pieces) well FINE...atleast I've got a GBA (It turns into dust) Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu....." "Quiet,we're trying to play" they both tell Bahy.Bahy gets mad and walks straight to the door.Suddenly Bahys mom opens the door and slams Bahy into the wall (Hardly) "Who wants cookies"? She sees blood coming down from beneath the door "Oh my God...I killed the door"! Later at the hospital,Amr and Adrien come into the room where Bahy is being heled with the PSX in there arms.Amr sais "Look man I'm sorry for what happened earlier so here (raising the PSX close to Bahys hands)...".."You're giving me the PSX" Bahy sais while smiling."HELL NO" Amr sais "We just feel bad so we're gonna let you play with it for a while"."Atleast it's better than nothing" Bahy sais.Bahy plugs in the PSX aand as soon as it turned on...the power went out in the hospital....then Bahy shouts out "Mother Fuuuuuuuuuuuu" END NOT Bahys mom is at the hospital making sure if the door is ok.(She is sitting next to it while she's crying)! END For Realseez! Category:Stories Category:Pages